A Feeling
by sagenahui
Summary: |one-shot| Mornings are the greatest time; when the air is mellow, the sunlight clear and conversations lightest. |follow-up to Waltzing Along|


Warning: Enough fluff, WAFF, sweetsy sugar and such things to rot your teeth to oblivion. Also, read Waltzing Along first. This'd be even weirder if you didn't. Oh, come on, it's less than a page! I swear it won't hurt.   
  
Disclaimer: Ahem! * loud mike reverb* Duh!   
*applause*  
*bows*  
  


* * *

  
  
  
A Feeling  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_We lie awake and feel it warm  
I need to feel your feeling hands  
We lie awake and rise at dawn  
Only your fingers understand  
Your feeling warmth  
Can understand  
The feeling calls  
Your feeling hands  
It's such a feeling, yeah_  
James ~ How Was It for You?  
  


* * *

"Well, good morning."

"And a fine morning it is." 

A kiss, and a lighthearted laugh.

"You're fond of that spot, aren't you?"

"Just healing an old wound, can't I?

"It's been years, you know. It took time, but it's healed by now. I wouldn't be with you if it weren't."

"Paying my respects, then. Honoring the memory…"

"Mm. I like that."

"You like that, you say?"

Another laugh. "Yes. Quite, actually."

"Mm, I would stay like this for hours."

"I would, but I can't. I have a council meeting in… much less time than I thought. I have to go."

"I'm sure you don't _have_ to."

"Nice try- Ow!"

"What?"

"Our hair tangled together."

A lower pitched chuckle.

"This isn't funny. I'm going to be late, and I doubt Father would like to hear why."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you could stay a _little _longer…"

"This tangle's impossible. That's it. I'm sick of my hair. I'll call a chambermaid tonight and have her cut it off."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Allen. It's just _hair_."

"It's not just hair! It's as long and silky and silvery as your voice. When I tangle my hands on it, it feels like liquid threads of fog. When I run my fingers through, I know not even a sword would feel better between them. It shines like it was made of precious metal, and carries that wonderful scent... And when the breeze plays with it just so, I swear, wind goddesses would be jealous..."

"What is it with you and hair?"

"I like your hair."

"I like that you like it. But it's fussy and gets in the way, and- Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Let me get off the bed."

"No. I'm holding your leg hostage until you swear you won't cut your hair."

"Allen?"

"Hm?"

Smack.

"That was completely uncalled for."

A light laugh. "Well, I had to get off the bed _somehow_."

A non-committal sound.

"Where's my other stocking?"

"I have no idea."

A shifting of mattresses, and a few light kisses.

"Allen, come on. I still have to get to my chambers to wash up. At this rate, I'll have to make it a standing bath; I won't have time to set up the tub…"

"Eries?"

"Yes?"

"If you make any allusions to bathing again, you won't leave this room all morning."

Soft laughter. "You are a force of evil. I'll just have you know that."

"Oh, come on, Eries! Be immature. Just for a little while, please? For me?"

"Mmmm… alright."

A self-satisfied "Hm."

"After the meeting."

A grunt of complaint.

A kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Be patient, for Gods' sake. You are acting like an eager little kid."

"For all intents and purposes, I am."

A soft giggle. "Wait, okay?" 

A few light steps.

"Eries?"

"Yes?"

"Was I your bes-"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Oh, come on. Folken couldn't have been that great."

"Folken? ... I wasn't really thinking of him…"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

A mischievous snicker, and a door clicking shut.

"Was that an evil laugh, woman?… Eries?… Eries!"

* * *

  
  
Metatext:  


You read Waltzing Along. You know what it means.

This was a little weird. After writing Waltzing Along, my (succesful) attempt at writing something over one page long with no dialogue, this was my (not so succesful) attempt at writing something of the same length that was entirely dialogue. At least I succeeded in using only sounds. It felt like writing a radio show. 

I've been on a real Allen/Eries kick lately. I also seem to have a slight fixation with writing these fics to James songs. I'll switch to David Grey next time, promise.

And now that I got all the WAFF off my system, I can write something _dark_. =] You won't know what hit you.   



End file.
